


Goodbye, Dream

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Crying, M/M, The Badlands, idk - Freeform, the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: "Good bye, Dream."And he ender-pearls away, taking Dream's heart with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116
Collections: DreamTeam





	Goodbye, Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Based off today's stream aka the Finale :)  
> shorter than usual haha

Dream grins, “I’ll protect you, George.”

George smiles back at the blonde, bringing down his goggles to reveal his heterochromatic eyes, “I know you will, Dream.”

Dream’s chest fills with pride and confidence, ruffling George’s hair. He wants to kiss him; show him how much he loves him. But he can’t do that, so he settles for a side hug with the color-blind man.

“Alright,  _ King Gogy,  _ let’s go?”

\--

“Dream! They’re killing me-!” George screams, running from Techno and Phil.

“No governments!” Techno yells, looking feral with his tusks and glowing red eyes that appear when he gets too into a fight. Phil follows behind him, with only a diamond sword but still much more skilled than George in combat.

“DREAM!” George yells even louder, terrified. Techno strikes him down, and George is down to half a heart. He doesn’t want to die and lose his stuff, only to respawn and start all over again. 

Dream doesn’t appear, so George ender pearls far away, into the Holy Lands where nobody can touch him. He eats a golden apple and then stays in Church Prime. Techno and Phil leave.

George wishes Dream never made him king. He didn’t want to be king. He only wanted to make his house, to relax today. He didn’t even partake in the war!

He curls up on the floor behind a seat, before deciding to grab his things from him building his house. He.. won’t make his house here. He doesn’t want to be king.

\--

"George?" Dream asks carefully, reaching out to rest his hand on the brunette's shoulder. George moves away.

"Dream, just- don't, okay?" George says, frustration clear in his voice.

"George, I- I'm sorry-" Dream tries, desperation starting to show in his tone.

"I said  _ don't _ , Dream. You- you didn't protect me. You lied to me," George admits, voice choking up.

"George, I..!" Dream can't think of anything to defend himself. It's the truth.

"I'm so-  _ disappointed _ , you know? I thought you were amazing, powerful. But... you're actually just  _ pathetic _ ," George grabs his bag, pulling his goggles down. George  _ never _ put his goggles down in front of Dream.

"Good bye, Dream."

And he ender-pearls away, taking Dream's heart with him. 

\--

George arrives in the Badlands, one area that Dream won’t touch - Bad and Skeppy protect these lands together, and nobody tries risking the wrath of the chaotic duo. 

“Gogy?” Bad asks, having sensed George’s presence within the borders Bad set up.

“Hey, Bad. I- can I maybe stay here?” George gives a tired grin from the constant moving he’d done to make it here without anybody really noticing.

“Of course, Gogy! I can help you build your house,” Bad grinned, white halo floating above the black horns on his head. He was in human form, obvious from his pale white skin and normal eyes.

“That would be great,” George responds, truly thankful for his friend.

\--

Later, sitting in his cozy mushroom-hobbit-home, George sits and reads some books when he gets a knock on his door.

He walks up to open it to see Dream standing there, green hoodie and all, holding the crown George had left at the castle.

“George, please- come back,” Dream pleaded, walking forward to George and stretching out his hand to hold the crown in front of George.

But George remembers the fear, him yelling Dream’s name only for no response. He remains silent, and gently pushes away the crown, shaking his head. Dream’s face falls, and he hangs his head. 

He turns and leaves, and George closes the door. He tries to ignore the tears rolling down his cheeks, the pain growing in his chest. But he can’t forgive Dream that easily. Dream betrayed his trust.

Dream made him feel like he was flying. Dream lifted him into the sky, above the clouds, and gave George everything. 

But the higher you are, the farther you fall. And Dream had suddenly released his hold on George, letting George fall to the ground below with broken bones and a bleeding heart. 

Maybe George had needed that. Maybe George needed to fall to the ground, to be able to become independent. 

For what would George have needed a castle? What would George find in the title of King, of kicking out Eret just for a fake position of power.

George  _ knew  _ it was simply a title; no actual power or respect would be given to him. George didn’t need power or respect, though.

He just wanted his friends, but he couldn’t even have that.

And so George sobbed on the floor of his living room, barely realizing it when Bad had walked in and carried George to his room, covering him with a blanket.

George fell asleep, no nightmares or dreams arriving in his sleep.

\--

Skeppy looked over to Bad, “So you let George stay in the badlands, huh?” 

Bad shrugged, combing his hands through Skeppy’s hair. Skeppy sighed in delight, leaning backwards into Bad’s touch.

The two enjoyed moments like this, calm and loving. Of course, it had to be interrupted by a certain masked-man.

“Bad, Skeppy, why- why is George here? Why isn’t George talking to me, I messed up, I messed up big time but- how do I  _ fix  _ it?” Dream asked in panic, clearly feeling guilty for not being there for the other.

Bad and Skeppy exchanged a look of pure exasperation, before Bad simply continued combing through Skeppy’s hair. Skeppy sighed, “You just need to let him chill for a bit, you know? Give him space. Then slowly show him he  _ can  _ trust you, alright?”

Dream looked sad, but nodded, “Okay..”

He left their house, and Bad hummed, “He’s ender-pearled out of the borders now, he’s back on Dream SMP land.”

The two sighed, but continued enjoying each other’s presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @c_thegenz


End file.
